Pyramid head new feelings
by yolomoder321
Summary: Pyramid has been a cold killer with no emotions for so long, but that's all changes. Will he learn how to control these new emotions or will be forever confused


**Hi umm I going to say this first I'm sorry for no uploads i was going through some things that are private but here is a new story which I hope you guys will like.**

Pyramid head P.O.V

I walk these halls of silent Hill and for so long I only took order, killed, a took humans skins. So for a long time was like a mindless zombie or a puppet be controlled by silent hill. I was content for a while, but as more and more humans fell to my sword the more a feeling arises inside of me. I have killed many and I started to notice something. Feeling, but what is feelings? I have never had them, but all I knew is what makes humans run from me. What feelings did they have? How do they feel when I hunt them down? Why don't I have feelings? The other monster's seem to have feeling, but they seem to enjoy the kill and I don't how it feels.

After so much thinking I felt myself become more self aware, but something was still controlling my mind. I tried to overcome it, but the harder it tried to break myself from the being controlled the I felt more trapped. Until that fateful day when I was hunting a mother and her small daughter in the streets. The mother was holding her daughter in a tight embrace as I chased them. The mother wasn't looking where she was going and tripped onto her back protecting her child. She looked at with a face I know too well it's the look that all my victim male before they are killed.

"AHHHH!" The mother said as I swung my sword down on them, but I stopped with my sword only inches away from them.

I look to the child and I see that she is sleeping, but how could be sleeping at a time like this. Her face looks so innocent and so pure, and that is when a flood of feeling and emotions hit me. I drew my sword away from them and dropped to my knees as did my sword as well. The mother was crying, but she was in such shock she didn't make a sound or didn't even move a inch. I was confused, but I got up and I was going to finish my victims and I grabbed my sword and was about to kill them. Until I felt something inside, it was a feeling, but I didn't not like this feeling because it made me feel terrible. I didn't want to kill them, but why? I need sometime to learn these new emotions so what do I do with these humans?

I feel like helping them, but again why I am very confused. So I'll spare them and let them free from silent hill's grasp. I drew my sword and pointed it at the mother and child, and teleported them away from silent hill and into their homes and erase their memories **(I know he might not have this power, but it's a fanfic)**. Now what do I do and what did I feel when I saw that little girl in her mother's embrace, and I have killed many people. I'm just going to my room and think.

I went to the prison where I live and on the way there I passed some other monsters, but they all back away. All the monsters always do this when I'm around, so it seems that not only humans are afraid of me. They have always known me as a stone cold killing machine with no feeling and always silent, but that has changed. Though I must learn these new emotions before I can go to the monsters and let them learn the new me. So I headed to my room on the highest floor of the prison with a great view of the outside.

I keep my room clean because before I would trip on everything so I have always kept it clean. As well I use the skins of animals I killed to make a blanket and a couch, but sitting on it too long starts to give me a itch on my ass. I put down my sword and took off my clothes and covered myself because it was time for me to sleep. Even though I am strong I still need sleep, but I just need a hour of sleep so as I rest my metal helmet on my bed I thought to myself.

"What am I going to do?"

So with that I fall asleep and hope I understand more of these feelings.

 **Okay this took me awhile and some rewriting, but it is done and I hope u like this because I don't see any good stories about pyramid head and the nurse also the nurse will be in next chapter this chapter just tells you that he is just now learning emotions after being cold and dead inside for so long. So hoped u like this one. Also I know this chapter had pyramid head keep saying "why" but it's because if u were stone cold for so long u just flooded with emotion. You would be very confused in my opinion**


End file.
